Insanity
by thefireemblems
Summary: Queen Julchen has the power to get what she wants with the help of her brother who will do anything she wants. She gives a command to Gil, her brother to get rid of a green-eyed, brunette that is in the way of the one she loves. [Fantasy AU, AusHun, Nyo!PruAus?]


In this kingdom, the ruler is Queen Julchen. She has reigned over this kingdom since she was thirteen years old after the unexpected death of the king and the queen. Her brother, Gil, is the twin brother who is always by her side. He does whatever Julchen wants him to do. The mission he is about to receive is going to be the hardest thing he will ever have to do in his life. It will take a lot of guts.

Gil awaited in front of the door for his sister to arrive to her throne room. There were foot steps getting louder and louder. Julchen, came around the corner in her lovely midnight blue gown. She stared at the ground as she passed her brother. Gil felt like something was wrong with her. He followed his sister into the room and the guards shut the doors behind him. He wanted to make sure she was okay.

"My lovely sister, you look pretty as always." He said shyly, trying to make his sister feel somewhat better.

Julchen stood by the window that over-looked the kingdom. She was holding something in he hand and slid the object in her dress.

"Oh brother, you are too sweet. I will be okay." She picked up her crown and placed it on her head. Gil stood in front of her throne and waited for her to sit down. She lifted the curtains to let the light shine. The early morning sunlight hit the chandelier and it made the room brighter. Julchen was pretty upset and he could not tell why she was acting like this. Julchen took a seat on her throne and tears we silently rolling down her cheeks.

"Sister," He bowed in front of her, "Remember I will do whatever you want me to do."

There was a silence that filled the room,

"Brother, I know."

The door flew open and a man stood there quietly. He awaited to be called into the room by the Queen. This man was tall, and wore glasses that glared from the light. His dark brown hair looked very glossy after all, he was a fine gentleman.

"Come in Roderich." Her tears stopped and she had a bright smile.

"Thank you, Your Highness." He walked in with his music at his side. He sat at the piano and prepared to play his music that he had composed himself. Roderich plays for the queen all the time and plays multiple instruments. It seemed like he could play every instrument that has ever existed. In the morning he would play the piano while the queen would do her work and have meetings in the throne room. He would leave for lunch at noon to see his fiancé Elizabeta who worked at the kingdom market located on the kingdom square.

Over the years that he had come to the kingdom to play music since he was ten years old, Julchen had developed a crush on him. He had been with Elizabeta for years. Since they were about thirteen. They are getting married next week at the church beside the castle.

Time is ticking before the guy she loves get married to someone she despises. Elizabeta is a well-liked girl in the kingdom who does all this nice stuff for others. Julchen wants to make a move before it is too late.

She only has a week to figure out something.

Lunch time came around. Elizabeta came to the throne room to her fiancée. She stood at the door and waited for Roderich to come so they could have lunch somewhere. Roderich bowed to Julchen before he left. He smiled at her and left for the door. She hid her face and blushed a bright red. Her heart skipped a beat and she watched them leave. It was her lunchtime and she headed to the library for some peace and quiet. Gil caught up to her and had her lunch.

"Sister, where are you going?" He tried to hand her lunch.

"I just need some peace and quiet." She took the food and headed into the library. She slammed the door in Gil's face and locked the doors.

"Alright sister. See you in an hour." he said as he left.

Julchen sat in there and pondered. She went up to the desk and took her scissors. The library was dead quiet and she wondered over to the mirror. The reflection was herself with he long sliver hair and her piercing red eyes like her brother, they were both Albinos. She held the scissors to her hair and started to cut her hair. The only sound in the library was the snipping noise of her scissors cutting her hair. She had cut it as short as her brother. She looked exactly like Gil now and she was going to keep her hair down instead of putting it back like Gil.

"It's time for a change." She threw the hair in a waste bin and ate her sandwich. She has so much work to do so she headed back to her throne room. People who worked for her passed her by in the hallway. They were shocked at her new haircut she resembled her brother so much.

Julchen sat down and waited in the silence. Her next meeting was with her brother. She wanted to discuss something with him, something about Roderich and Elizabeta.

Roderich and Elizabeta were holding hand and walking to their favorite café for lunch. After lunch, Elizabeta is going to go try on elegant wedding dresses while Roderich teaches music lesson at the castle for the afternoon. They have a lot to do before their wedding.

They sat at a table in the corner and Roderich held Liz's hand gently.

"After being together for over 5 years, we are finally getting married. I cannot believe it. I am super excited." Roderich kiss Liz's hand.

"I know. We have known each other since we were really small and now look where we are now. You are a musician and I am a shop owner. I could not ask for a better life than this." She smiled and blushed.

Elizabeta and Roderich got lunch and chatted about their plans for this week since they have a lot to do for the wedding. They basically invited the entire town.

It was time for them to go back to their busy lives. Roderich left for the castle and Elizabeta headed for the dress shop to find a wonderful dress for her wedding.


End file.
